Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Charlotte Walker is a main character and protagonist of The Witches Curse. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker; the friend of Veronica Shaw, Katherine Leroux, Roselyn Moreau, Eleanor King, Spencer Young, and Dylan Everhart; sister of Samuel Walker, Maximus Walker, Abigail Walker; the ex-girlfriend of Lucas Hawthorne and Nathaniel Glass. Charlotte is a member of the Walker and Thomas families. Early life Charlotte was born January 4th, to Mary and John Walker, along with her twin brother Samuel. She had a sister, Abigail, who was two years older. When she was 6, she got a little brother, Maximus. Her father left when she was young because her mother was power hungry and he couldn't deal with her anymore. Mary spiraled out of control after that. She dated again and that man abused the kids. Charlie eventually had enough and pushed him down the stairs. He left and Mary blamed the kids. She sent them to Lucille and Beatrice took them in. Mary then went to a mental institution, with her powers being bound. Charlie hasn't seen her parents since. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Personality Charlotte is seen as quite cold and distant, but this is only because she's afraid to get close to people in fear of losing them. Physical appearance Charlotte is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, an oval-shaped face, a creamy fair complexion, and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She is tall, standing at 5'4" and her frame is slender, but she is actually very strong. Relationships Jackson Parker Lucas Hawthorne Nathaniel Glass Eleanor King "I won’t let you fall." "I won’t let you fall either." At first, Charlie is very hostile towards Elle not wanting her around and making that clear. Only when Charlie kills Liam to save Elle does their relationship begin to change. Charlie continues to be rude, even threatening Elles life multiple times, and she continuously tells Elle that they're not friends. Despite claiming to hate her, Charlie saves Elles ife. She trains her at the orders of Bea, which results in some bonding, but when Elle mentions Charlies mom, Charlie injures Elle. Charlie seems to be acting civil at first but then she begins to torment Elle even more after becoming jealous of Elle and Nate's relationship. Meanwhile, Elle gets ahold of her moms diary, making her suspicious of Charlie because of who her mother was. When Charlie becomes possessed, Elle notices something is wrong because Charlie was acting nice to her. But later, Charlie threatens Elle and makes her upset, causing Elle to lash out and injure Charlie. Elle joins with the others to bring her back after they discover what's going on, Elle realizing first because of the stories in her moms diary. Charlie begins to be nicer to Elle after this, allowing the girls to develop a friendship. Elle tells Charlie about the diary and the two conspire. Elle uses magic and Charlie begins to worry about how she did it without learning the spells. Charlie invites Elle to a girls night at the club, where the two seem to be getting along well, until Elle witnesses Charlie kill a man. Charlie then kidnaps her again with Sam to keep her quiet. She tells her the truth about their parents and who killed Veronica. Later, Elle manages to convince Charlie to go to her mom to get answers. They get detention but use their jewels to escape, revealing the power the two have together. They go on a double date with Luke and Ace. By the end of the first season, they're friends, agreeing to never let each other fall. In the next season, they're still close. Samuel Walker They're twins. They are the most important people in the world to each other. Dylan Everhart Veronica Shaw They have been best friends since they were kids. Veronica brought out the rebel in Charlie, convincing her to cause trouble and break rules. Katherine Leroux They have been best friends since they were kids. Kat has always been very possessive over Charlie and Sam, wanting to keep them as just her friends, and protect them from everyone else. Roselyn Moreau They have been best friends since they were kids. Rose seems to be a voice of reason to Charlie, keeping her civil and bringing out her kind side. Other relationships Charlotte and Mary (mother and daughter) Charlotte and Bea (mother-daughter figure) Charlotte and Madeleine (frenemies) Charlotte and Luna (familiar-witch) Charlotte and Shadow (crush on his side/friends) Charlotte and Spencer (friends) Name Trivia She was born on January 4th, making her a Capricorn. Luke was her first official boyfriend. Jax was her first time and first love. She has the most love interests on the show, but she doesn't think she's worth love. - She has trust issues and none of her relationships work out. Her friends and allies call her 'Charlie'. - Some people call her "Charls" if they're closer to her. Behind the scenes Appearances Pilot Quotes Gallery